Ayanq-Ayanq ku
by papoy1406
Summary: DISCONTINUED. sorry


Tittle : Ayanq-Ayanq ku

Author : papoy1406

Genre : Humor, romance, gak jelas

Rate : ABG TUA

Pair : all official couple in exo

Disclaimer : we don't own anythings, but semua pair dan cast milik kami berdua (?). kalo ada kesamaan, itu Cuma ga sengaja. Kita murni buat ini ff abis ngerjain pr mtk dari pak ramli. Okesip.

**(a/n) : ini adalah ff super gaje hasil duet maut antara otak ayan milik billa dan otak rakjel milik ila. (akhirnya kita bikin ff berdua wkwk). Jadi kalo mual, lebih baik ke dokter kandungan siapa tau anda dihamili oleh supir angkot langganan kami berdua. Atau langsung minta tanggung jawab pada mang kumis si tukang sayur langganan kita juga. Terima kasih, wassalam. **

**[WARNING! FF INI TULISANNYA GA BAKU EAPS. KALO GASUKA, MENDING TETEP BACA AJA SAMPE END OKE. /? DAN JUGA, KITA BERDUA ORANGNYA GAJELAS, JADI HARAP DIMAKLUMI.]**

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari yang cerah tapi mendung, hiduplah dua ekor manusia di sebuah kandang. Eh kamar maksudnya. Di pintunya, tertulis tulisan 'qh4m r in1h miLiKh a84n6 I KETUT CHANYEOL NGURAH RAI andh MUHAMMAD BAEKHYUN FIRMANSYAH SUBAY, QhaQha' (yang bisa baca ntu tulisan, jago-_-)

"ayanq firman, bangun dums. Kita harus mengawali hari dengan senyum semangat kaya sm*sh." Kata Chanyeol.

"tunggu, ayanq firman masih ngantuk ihh.. jangan ganggu dech. Aku lagi bobo cantik soalnya." Jawab Firman alias Baekhyun.

"bangun dong yanq, nanti abang kasih gopek dech." Balas Chanyeol kemudian.

"HAH GOPEK? SEKARANG UDAH NAEK JADI GOCENG YA. PLIS GOPEK MAH BUAT BELI TELOR CICAK AJA GA DAPET BANG. LO GILA APA YA?" cerocos Baekhyun yang langsung bangun dari bobo cantiknya.

Lalu tiba-tiba cinta datang kepadaku~ kuharap dia rasakan yang sama… lah? Maap, maksudnya lalu tiba-tiba sebuah menara sutet masuk ke kamar yang ditempati oleh dua ekor manusia itu.

"heh anak curut, buruan ke bawah. Gue sama ayanq mata lebam udah kebelet nih. Kebelet pengen makan maksudnya." Ucap seorang Sultan Qodir Kris Setiawan.

"tunggu dir, gue lagi bangunin ayanq firman dari bobo cantiknya. Biasanya gue kasih gopek mau, tapi sekarang udah naek jadi goceng. Memang SBY membuatku heart attack." Ucap Chanyeol.

"yaudah gue tungguin di bawah ye."

.

.

_**Dibawah… (DAPUR)**_

"ayanq io, aku lapeellll. Pengen minum cucuuuuu~" kata seorang namja berkulit gosong dan berhidung blesek.

"gue bingung ama lo ye, lo laper tapi pengen minum. Trus juga lo ngomong pake dicadel-cadelin segala. Jijik bingits." Jawab seorang namja bernama Marijah Dio Hutagaul.

"ih ayanq kok gitu sih sama aku. Salah aku apa yanq? Aku Cuma laper tapi pengen minum susu. Udah gitu doang. Ga perlu kan kamu sampe panggil FBI segala untuk menahan semua gejolak cintaku padamu. BELAH DADAKU YANQ! BELAH DA– EH GAJADI GAJADI! AMPUN YANQ TURUNIN TUH PISO AMPUN IH CUCOK DEH." Ucapan Raden AjengKai Hercules terhenti begitu melihat sang ayanq bawa piso dan menirukan 'cara membelah dada seseorang'.

"ah lo labil banget sih. Katanya suruh belah dada lo? Ini pengen gue belah tapi malah lo gabolehin. Mau lo apa hah? MAU LO APA? Gue tuh mesen FBI supaya gejolak cinta lo ga kebuang sia-sia. Jadi gue nyuruh FBI buat nangkepin gejolak cinta lo dan ditransfer langsung ke hati gue lewat bank mandiri. Eh apa BRI ya kemaren?" ucap Dio sambil meraung-raung dan tetep megang piso.

"ayanq jangan nangis dong. Ntar abang kasih sosis deh ya. Sosis Champ loh. Kan Champ Champ Champ jagonya sosis~ siap disantap setiap saat~" kata Kai sambil menirukan ayu ting ting di iklan sosis Champ tersebut.

_**(RUANG TENGAH/RUANG KELUARGA)**_

"cincaaaa~ abang sayanq bingitz sama kamu." Ucap seorang Sultan Qodir Kris Setiawan kepada Naufal Zitao Sudjarwan.

"apasih bang lebay deh kamu. Keluar yuk bang," jawabnya.

"mau kemana dek? Abang siap mengantarkan adek kemana aja macem doraemon." Balas Kris.

"anterin adek ke depan bang, adek mau menemui bang kumis tercinta. Kata kak Dio, persedian sayur sama yang lainnya udah menipis. Kan nanti adek mau bikin ketoprak buat abang hehehe." Kata Tao malu-malu anjing. Eh malu-malu kucing maksudnya.

"kok ketoprak pake sayur dek? Tapi yaudalah gapapa. Demi adek, membelah dadapun abang mau. Ayo abang anterin dek naik mobil." Balas Kris lagi.

"kok pake mobil bang? Kan cuma di depan komplek doang." Tanya Tao bingung.

"abang capek dek kalo jalan. Maklum ya kaki orang kaya." Jawab Kris narsis.

Kris dan Tao pun segera menaiki mobil dan o te we ke depan komplek untuk menemui abang kumis. Saat baru keluar dari pager rumah, tiba-tiba Kris dan Tao ditilang karena telah melewati jalur busway. Bingung kan lo semua? Iya kita juga.

"maaf pak bisa menepi sedikit?" kata polisi yang menilang mereka.

"ini aja baru keluar dari pager gimana mau menepi bego." Jawab Kris sambil berayan (?) ria.

"ya terserah gue lah. Gue maunya elo menepi. Udah masukin aja sekalian tuh mobil ke garasi lagi. Benci gue sama lo ih." Kata polisi itu lagi.

"dih? Ayan lo ya? Yaudah bentar ya gue masukin dulu." Kris pun kembali memasukan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, si polisi menahannya kembali.

"eh gajadi deh, lo tetep gue tilang. Mana SIM sama STNK lo? Gue tahan sini." Kata si polisi.

"ah bapak mah jangan gitu dong. Saya tuh baru belajar nyetir pak. Bapak saya sogok pake 50 rebu mau kaga?" ucap Kris.

"50 rebu? Udah ga mempan jaman sekarang mah." Jawab polisi tersebut. '_anjir, gila ya polisi jaman sekarang biasanya mau disogok, kok dia gamau? Alim nih polisi._' Batin Kris.

"saya ga mempan pake 50 rebu ya, tapi kalo pake 500 rebu baru saya mempan." Ucap polisi itu dengan santainya. '_ANJIR TERNYATA LEBIH PARAH MAMEN._' Batin Kris lagi.

"yaudalah gue kasih. Orang kaya apa sih yang engga. Nih ya 500 rebu, jangan dibuka sebelum gue pergi sama kekasih hati gue ini." Kris memberikan sebuah amplop kepada sang polisi dan langsung tancap menuju depan komplek.

"wets, mau aja tuh orang ngasih gue 500 rebu." Kata sang polisi sambil membuka amplopnya. "WANJER GUE DITIPU. GUE HEART ATTACK BRAY. INI MAH 500 NYA UANG MONOPOLI. ORANG KAYA APAAN ITU MAH." Maki sang polisi tersebut. Dia galau soalnya itu uang monopoli. "tapi mayan lah buat anak gue maen monopoli sama temennya."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**(a/n) : **

**YOYOYOYO~ gila kan ila sama billa bikin ff ini sejam doang. Emang dikit sih, tapi ini pake feel yang paling mendalam. Dan dari sekian nama-nama tokoh di atas, itu sebagian memakai nama guru di sekolah kita-_- maap kalo gaje, sebenernya emang sengaja sih-_- lol. Maap juga kalo bahasanya alay, itu disengaja. Aslinya kita ga alay kok cius. Satu lagi, ila lebih tua daripada billa ya-_-**

**Kalo mau ff ini dilanjutin, review yang bagus-bagus ye biar bikin kita ngefly /?**

**Udah gitu aja lah. Makasih muah :***


End file.
